The Angel of Tears
by Lady Kamania
Summary: I better watch my back from now on; nothing good ever comes from knowing a Malfoy that hates you. Please R&R.
1. Angel of Sorrow

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the plot. This is still a story in the makings, I have some direction of where I'm going with it but I need reviews to see if I should go any farther with it so please R&R!!!!!  
The Angel of Sorrow  
  
"And so it is with a heavy heart, that we say good-bye to one of the few people who could stand up to You -Know- Who, that found 12 uses of dragon blood, and was the greatest headmaster that Hogwarts had ever seen. To this we mourn the loss of Albus Dumbledore and hope that his replacement at Hogwarts will be able to live up to Dumbledore's standards." The minister finished as the flames licked the wizards' cremated corpse.  
  
What now? Dumbledore's dead, the Dark Lord is stronger than ever, I'm training to be an auror, Ron's dead, and Harry is in mourning for the loss of his best friend and his wisest mentor? I thought as Harry and I exited Dumbledore's funeral and into their car. As the driver dove us home, I held his hand as he just stared out the window. Suddenly Harry turned to me and I saw the sadness that they held. "Hermy," he said using my beloved nickname that Ron had given me what seemed like an eternity ago, "that's the second funeral we've been to in the past week, other where losses have been greater. Do you think that it's becoming hopeless to stop Voldemort?" I flinch as he uses the murders name.  
  
" Harry if it was hopeless that why do you think that Dumbledore believed in it so much? Why do think he risked his life everyday for it and died while almost killing You-Know-Who? The same with Ron.he died while trying to take down Malfoy and almost killed him. Are you going to tell me that now you think those death's were in vain?" I whispered softly not breaking eye contact with his emerald orbs.  
  
"Their losses where not in vain but now we've lost our best fighters, and I don't want to lose anyone else, especially you Hermy," He says while stroking my diamond engagement ring, " You mean so much to me Hermione, and it's still a whole month till our wedding and I just don't want to lose you before we can start our life together."  
  
" So you want me to stop my training for a month?" I asked him unsure of where this is going.  
  
" No I want you to give up being an auror, for an extended period," He said in a stronger voice, " We've been gone from Hogwarts for about six years now, there's nowhere where you can be safe so I want you to give it up so there will be no reason for the Death Eaters to come and kill you when you're defenseless."  
  
" So you want me to give up everything I've been working for since fourth year at Hogwarts? I'm not defenseless Harry, I've lasted this long and I can last for a lot longer." I said as the anger edged into my voice.  
  
" Hermy just please give it up for awhile until we get settled and Voldemort calms down for a little while. Please? I don't want you to give it up completely; I just want you to give it up for the time being. I don't want you killed and know that I could have stopped you. I don't want anyone else that I care about to die, especially you Hermy." He said as he hugged me hard.  
  
" Okay Harry, I'll give it up, until things settle down." I say as his face lights up he kisses me. I guess my dreams will have to be forgotten for a time, I don't want to die before my life with Harry even gets off the ground. I say as a tear falls down my cheek. I can put my dreams on hold, I really can.  
  
If I could, then why did the words not hang true in my heart? 


	2. The Angel of Fear

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! ^_^  
The Angel of Fear  
*4 years later*  
  
"Now be careful you two. Remember, no roughhousing." I say as the twins, Aurora and Jezebel run off to play on the swings. It's been 4 years since Dumbledore's funeral and many things have happened. Harry and I finally got married and have two girls, the terrible twins as Harry so lovingly refers to them.  
  
I have never forgotten my dream to be an auror, but motherhood took priority in my life. Harry is the Minister of Magic and I'm so proud of him. He's corrected a lot of the mistakes that Fudge made in office, but the Dark Lord is still strong and the death tolls are mounting higher every day. We live in dark times but I'm making sure that my girls are getting the childhood they deserve. I never want my children to grow up so fast that they never experience fun. So we go to the park almost every other day to play.  
  
Feeling a presence behind me I turn around and see someone I never want to see for the rest of my days. Draco Malfoy. A royal pain in the ass during school, it only seemed to intensify when he got older. He works in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry, but Harry and I are sure he's just passing information to the Dark Lord. Tearing myself away from my thoughts I look at him and spat, " What are you doing here Malfoy?"  
  
He turns to me with a look of absolute loathing. " Nothing you dirty little mudblood, I just came here to enjoy the sights if that's all right with you." He replies with a voice of controlled anger.  
  
I realize now that I'm very scared, he seems different than he was at school, like he sees into the future and realizes something about me that makes me shudder with fear. He walks over to me and whispers into my ear, " You better keep a close eye on your kids mudblood, you never know when accidents will happen, Like one of them falling and hurting themselves or worse, getting kidnapped. Now you don't want that now do you?" I turn to him and reply with a hint of fear," What do you mean, my children are always being watched, are you hinting that something will happen to them?"  
" No, I'm just saying these are dangerous times, you should be more careful." Suddenly a scream is heard throughout the park. I look up and see Aurora running towards me, clutching her arm, where there is a deep gash in it. "Mommy, Mommy I feel from the slide and hurt myself really badly," she says through tears, " please make the pain stop Mommy." As I hold her to myself, getting my white blouse soaked with blood, a call to Jezebel and get her to come over.  
  
Then I turn to Malfoy and spat, " You planned this didn't you?" He only smiled and replied, " I told you to watch your children, maybe you should listen more carefully next time, Mudblood. Oh and tell Harry I said 'hi'," Then he just started laughing and disapperated into thin air.  
  
As I pull out my wand and heal Aurora's cut, Jezebel (the more observant of the two) asks me, "Who was that Mommy? He looked creepy. Like he was a friend to the Devil or something." I had to laugh because that is often how I refer about Malfoy to Harry, the devil's best friend.  
  
" He's just a jerk I went to school with, nothing more, honey." Yea, a scary jerk that probably wants me dead. I better watch my back from now on; nothing good ever comes from knowing a Malfoy that hates you. 


End file.
